Sisters
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: They both were used by there mothers and both were hated for something they had no control over. Maybe they could help each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sisters**_

"_Where am I? And who are you?"_

"…_."_

"_Well are you just going to set there all day or tell me where the hell-"_

"_Eleanor Lamb…"_

"_What? How do you know my name?"_

"_You and me are a lot alike._

"_What do you mean?"_

Memories. Memories that were not my own flashed before my eyes. A girl with short black hair was being teased by a bunch of kids in a class room. They threw things at her and called her horrible names like 'witch' and 'thief'. They told her to do horrible things like ' drop dead' or 'go jump off a building and die.' The reason? Because of the psychic powers she was born with, something she had no control over. The anger and hatred she felt was immense. It was literally radiating off of her, but not even her hatred could compete with the sadness she felt as her mother used her as a means to an end. Her mother sacrificed her only daughter for her own beliefs, believing that her psychic powers would ensure the arrival of her cult's 'God'.

She was just like me.

My mother used my 'condition' in order to splice me into what she called 'The Daughter Of The People.' A sort of Messiah that would never think of herself and dedicate herself to the greater good. I was not born with the powers bestown upon me…but I was used because of them.

"You see Eleanor, its because of the greed of the world that we were made to suffer." The girl standing across from was about me age, we looked a lot alike, and though she was older I knew who she was. She was the girl from the memory. She was Alessa Gillespie.

"…."

"Come on Eleanor you can't deny it. You want to make them all suffer don't you? You want to make them burn for the suffering you were made to endure. You and your father both."

My father…my daddy. He was the only good thing that I ever had in my entire life. He was my super hero, my knight in shining armor, the only one that ever loved me…

"I can bring him back."

My eyes widened and I looked to her, a look of rage transforming my face. How dare she try to trick me! I will not allow my father's memory to be used against me.

"I'm not lying _sister. You've seen it all, you know what I am capable of. I can bring him back, but you must help me. The world will pay for what they have done to us but it will take time for our influence to spread."_

"_As long as you give me back my father…" I looked her straight in the eye and smiled._

"_I'll do whatever it is you want me to do."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter I**_

"_Eleanor, wake up."_

I heard a distant voice, calling out to me from the darkness. I knew that voice. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself face down in the sand. Well at least my helmet was on. I steadily got to my feet, making sure not to rush just incase I had broken something. I took my helmet off and let the breeze run through my raven black hair. It felt really nice and soothing but I didn't have time to relax, I had a job to do.

"_My, my, aren't we in hurry?"_

My eyes widened and I swiveled around, left to right.

"Alessa? Where are you?" I asked. If she was hiding in plain sight she was really doing a good job of it. I couldn't even detect her scent, and masking your scent completely is a note worthy feat.

"_I am not at your current location Eleanor. I had to get you here some how, so I led your bathysphere into the Toluca Lake. You are currently washed ashore on the lake's Water Prison. Now I bet your are wondering how I'm communicating with you, aren't you?"_

"Yes, I am."

"_I have a telepathic link with all of my disciples. Its sort of like a special bond."_

My father and I had a very similar bond, I was able to communicate with him from within his mind. But wait…"Disciples?"

"_Yes. They are…my 'hired guns' so to speak. As a matter of fact one of them is in your current location, you will be teaming up with him to dispose of a certain…__**annoyance**__. After the job is done, you will then head back into the city."_

"Silent Hill?" I asked. Even though I already knew the answer.

"_Yes Eleanor, The City Of Silent Hill."_

I nodded my head and checked my ADAM Harvester to see if it was still functioning. I then raised my right hand and activated my Incinerate Plasmid, flames flickered and danced in my hand. I then switched to my Telekinesis Plasmid, the air around my hand was distorted by an unknown force. I then switched to my Teleportation Plasmid, a purple haze enshrouded my right hand. I nodded, I was good to go.

"_Head into the prison's entrance, it is there you will meet your partner for this mission."_

"Ok." I equipped my helmet that now shown a bright red and made my way towards the entrance. As I did I took the time to examine my surroundings fully. My vision was almost completely obscured by the ever present fog of the area. Even with my enhanced sight I couldn't fully penetrate the fog.

"_This is because the fog you see is not a natural occurrence Eleanor. This is another dimension only known as the Fog World."_

"Another…dimension?" I once thought of such things as untrue, as there was no evidence backing it up. Apparently I was wrong.

"_There are three dimensions you will encounter in Silent Hill. The Real World, the Fog World, and the Otherworld. In the Real World there is little to nothing to be afraid of except for animals like bears and people that might try to kill you. The Fog World is the dimension that you will spend most of your time in and it is inhabited by monsters that will try to kill you. The closest thing I could compare them to are the Splicers that you encountered during your stay in Rapture…except they are far more monstrous. The Otherworld is the most dangerous dimension out there, it is always hostile. Shifts from the Fog World to the Otherworld seem to happen randomly but in fact someone is always controlling the shift. There are a select few who can control these shifts, myself being one of them. My disciples' jobs are to eliminate the competition. Ah, there is your partner now._

I looked forward at the entrance to see what only could be described as a monster. It had no face and its head was twitching rapidly. I could vaguely make out a series of crude stitches where all its facial features use to be, including its ears. Its body was muscular but not overly so and it appeared to have tattoos of a symbol…the seal of Metatron on both of its shoulders. It was garbed in some kind of ceremonial robes and it wore gloves. The creature looked at me and cocked its head to the side, out of curiosity I did the same.

"_Eleanor meet Valtiel."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter II**_

"_Eleanor, this is Valtiel. He will be assisting you during your mission. He is just as agile as you are so don't worry about him not being able to keep up with you. He is an expert in the arts of assassination and like most of my disciples, knows Silent Hill like the back of his hand. Also there is one more thing that I think you should know about…"_

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"_You'll see. Enter the Water Prison through the second story window and find out."_

What did I need to know about, and could she have not just told me the information? Knowing her it was probably something very important and vital to our mission so without a second thought I ran towards the outer prison wall and proceeded to crawl up the wall. I noticed that Valtiel was right behind me, she wasn't kidding when she said that he would have no problem keeping up with me.

As I entered the prison through the window, I immediacy noticed the state of decay and disrepair the it was in. Valtiel leaped onto the ceiling and beckoned for me to follow him, I nodded and followed suit. He lead me into a cafeteria. As I looked to the center of the cafeteria from my perch on the wall my brain refused to register what my eyes were showing me.

A girl that could be no older than fourteen seemed to be feasting on a corpse. She had long dark brown hair and wore what seemed to be a blue tattered school uniform. She looked up from her feasting to swallow. The flesh of her face seemed to be stitched together like a doll and her eyes were completely black. She was like a corpse that had just been freshly dug up from a grave. As she went back to her feasting I noticed…something enter the gym from the far side of the room. The creature had the appearance of a well endowed female nurse. She wore blood stained white gloves and a low cut blouse with a few buttons undone to display her cleavage and her skin was so pale that I could see the velvet veins on her shapely legs, breast, and even along her arms. Her face was horribly disfigured and her head was twitching rapidly like it was about to burst.

"_That is what we call a Bubble Head Nurse. The Nurse type monsters are some of the most common monsters around but they are defiantly not weak in the least. They are one of the stronger monster types and are capable of wielding a variety of firearms. Now that you have arrived I may have to update my data on them however…"_

I didn't reply to Alessa's words as I did not want to be detected by the two creatures.

"_You can speak to me with your mind you know."_

Duh, I should have known that. I went on asking my question despite my embarrassment.

'_What about the girl?'_

I asked her.

"_You will soon find out."_

The Bubble Head Nurse cocked her head to the side and swiveled her head left to right as if looking for danger. She then walked slowly towards the girl, making sure not to make a sound. The girl raised her head to swallow the chunks of flesh she had just consumed and turned towards the Bubble Head Nurse. The girl jumped up from the corpse in fright and slowly backed away from the deranged creature. The Nurse walked towards the girl slowly, she put away the modified revolver she was holding in her right hand and brought out a knife.

The girl backed away in fright as the nurse advanced on her with its knife in hand. Just as the nurse was about to drive her crude weapon into the zombie like girl a loud roar sounded off. It was deep and filled with primal fury. I looked to the other side of the cafeteria to see a large figure that seemed to be wearing a metal diving suit burst through the wall. Its suit was covered in barnacles and was a sickly green color. Its left arm was partially exposed, revealing pale lumpy grotesque flesh. It seemed to a have a weight hanging from its helmet and a heavy mining drill replaced its right hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing….

"_Does this seem…familiar?"_

'_But how-'_

"_The creatures you see before you now are manifestations of the powerful emotions of others brought to life by the power of Silent Hill. Fear, guilt, hatred, Silent Hill draws on these negative emotions and creates monsters perfectly suited to torment said person. Eleanor not only are your overwhelming emotions creating new monsters at an unheard of rate but the overwhelming amount of ADAM that you have in your system is effecting every single monster here in Silent Hill. More and more monsters are gaining intelligence at a frightening rate. Weapons I have never seen before in my life are appearing out of thin air. Then…there is ADAM."_

'_How did…'_

"_I have no idea. I'm guessing that your memories of the substance was so powerful that Silent Hill must have manifested it." _

The iron giant let out a roar and charged the Bubble Head Nurse. The Nurse brought out her modified revolver and shot the charging giant but that did little to slow it down. The giant swung its drill in a side sweep, aiming to take the Nurse's head off. The Nurse rolled to the left and continued to fire her revolver. The giant swung its unarmed left hand aiming to knock the Nurse to the ground. The Nurse ducked the blow and began to run for the exit, she tried to open the door but found it locked. Seeing no other option she turned towards the rampaging metal monster with her weapon raised…just in time to get back handed into the wall. The giant banged its drill against the cement floor, revived it up, and plunged its weapon into the Nurse's abdomen. Flames began to dance and flicker in its left hand. It took the Nurse's entire head in its left hand and let out a mighty roar. The Nurse's skin was literally melted off of her face. The bubbly cooked flesh of the mauled Nurse dropped to the ground with a SPLAT! It then banged her head against the cement wall five times then threw her mangled corpse to the ground.

"_Eleanor…that's the Big Daddy. That Grey Child over there gathers the ADAM…and he keeps her safe."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter III**_

As I watched the huge, barnacle encrusted behemoth trapped in an assortment of corroded leather and rusted metal lumber out of the cafeteria of the prison, it's Grey Child clutching one of it's huge withered fingers tightly, I couldn't help but be reminded of how me and my Daddy use to go out on our gathering sessions. I closed my sapphire eyes and allowed myself a brief moment of remembrance.

"_Eleanor, if you help me, if we stick together…I promise you that those memories will become reality once more."_

I nodded my helmet encompassed head and smiled an empty smile, devoid of any real happiness. I trust Alessa Gillespie, her and I are so much alike it's scary, to our short cut raven black hair, to our clear sapphire eyes. We even have the same ivory colored skin complexion. We were both used by our mothers, who were both the leaders of perverse ruthless cult followings. We were brought into this world only to be used…. Yes, Alessa Gillespie understands me more than any person I have ever met in my short life, possibly even slightly more than my father.

I wonder how long I have to wait to meet her face to face. Suddenly, I heard an amused chuckle sound throughout my mind.

"_Do not worry sister, after this mission we will have a chance to meet each other. I REALLY look forward to it."_

I smiled, a genuine one this time.

'_I as well.'_ I thought back to her. My eyes wandered over to the strange monster attached to the ceiling beside me. My partner, Valtiel, was giving me a strange 'look'. It had it's head cocked to the side and the convulsive twitching of it's head had slowed down significantly. Now I could see it's facial features completely but like I said before, it's not like there were much features to behold. Suddenly, a seam on the side of Valtiel's head opened and a tongue like appendage snaked out of it. I quirked an eyebrow, was that it's mouth? A hiss escaped from Valtiel's 'mouth' and it leaped from the ceiling and onto the ground below, I followed suit. I worked the kinks out of my arms and legs, quickly preparing myself for anything that might be hidden around the next corner.

'_Alessa, just what exactly are we looking for? And what's the history of this place anyway?'_ I asked Alessa. Although the goal of our mission was crucial, I'd like to know as much information as possible about my surroundings as well. It helps give me a clearer picture of what exactly I'm expected to be up against AND it also helps me formulate tactics to use the environment to my advantage against my enemies.

Plus, I just like learning new things.

"_Well, to answer your first question you and your partner are hunting down a man named Walter Sullivan. He has been called…'filthy yet handsome.'_ Alessa joked. _'He has long dirty blond hair and is dressed in filthy rags, he is almost impossible to not recognize…and he'll probably be the only 'person' you'll see in this place. Be careful though, he has power that could be compared to mine." _

'_Alessa, who exactly is this…'filthy yet handsome', Walter Sullivan? How did he receive a power that could be compared to your own?'_ I asked with pure curiosity. Alessa grinned sadistically within my mind.

"_Let me show you."_

My breath hitched in my throat as a collage of images began to flash within my mind. I saw two people…a man and a woman fighting over…something. The man was yelling and breaking things around their apartment, he slapped the woman (who was most likely his wife) sending her crashing to the ground. A scream of anguish erupted not from the woman's throat but from the baby who sat in a basket on the kitchen table. The man yelled at the baby, telling him to 'Shut the hell up', pinching the baby's arms hard enough to cause his flesh to turn purplish red. The image in my mind then faded to an empty apartment, no furniture…just the same crying baby lying in the basket in the middle of the apartment's living room floor alone.

"_Like yours and mine, Walter's childhood contained mostly pain, suffering, and loneliness. When he was an infant, his parents abandoned him in room 302 in Ashfield Heights, an apartment complex situated in the city of Ashfield, which is not very far from Silent Hill's location."_

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened, revealing a man with grey hair and brown eyes. The man looked surprised to find the baby abandoned. The man picked up the baby and quickly took him to a nearby hospital. The baby stayed at the hospital for a couple of months before a woman with grey hair wearing a black dress along with two men came to the hospital and took the child away.

"_The infant Walter was found by a man named Frank Sunderland, he turned the baby over to St. Jerome's Hospital, which was situated nearby. After his stay in the hospital, Walter was adopted by the Wish House orphanage which is located in a forest near Silent Hill."_

The images of the hospital in my mind melted away and was replaced by a building surrounded by trees, which was more than likely the orphanage. In side it showed a six year old Walter being taught some sort of ritual by a man and a woman in dark red cloaks in a secluded room. The door to the room opened to reveal, to my surprise, Alessa's mother.

"_It was there that he began his tutelage in the ways of my mother's detestable Order. The damned cult operated the orphanage, it was they who gave him the name 'Walter'. When Walter was six years old, my mother Dahlia Gillespie, came to the Wish House Orphanage and told Walter that his mother was 'asleep' in Ashfield."_

Once again the images in my mind faded. Droplets of blood dripped onto the images and slowly they began to be consumed by the blood. My mind went red…and then the image of a six year old Walter traveling on a subway train alone flashed into my mind. He took the train to South Ashfield Heights every week. I saw the tenants of the complex building abuse him, annoyed with his ever returning presence to the building.

"_Every week, Walter traveled from the orphanage to South Ashfield Heights by taking the subway or the bus. Unfortunately someone else was living in Room 302, preventing him from being reunited with his 'mother'. The tenants of the apartment complex began to complain and treat him badly when they saw him hanging around and Walter began to fear them, seeing them as obstacles preventing him from being reunited with his 'mother'."_

The image faded to Walter, shivering in the corner of a round cell. A balding, fat man loomed over him with a wooden bat in hand, grinning sadistically.

"_My mother's cult, like your mother's own, is perverse and does not condone the active abuse of children. If Walter was to misbehave, he would be sent to the __**Water Prison**__, where a disgusting man named Andrew DeSalvo would abuse and neglect him…along with other children of the orphanage."_

The image disappeared in a flash of blinding light, replaced by an image of Walter steadily growing into adulthood, like one of those flip page comic books.

"_As the years passed and Walter matured, he began to be more and more influenced by the teachings of the cult. Walter became preoccupied with one particular tract from the Order's Bible: The Decent of the Holy Mother-The 13 Archangels of Darkness and Chaos." _

The silhouettes of thirteen hellish Demonic figures flashed into my mind, behind them was a world consumed by a fury hellfire and despair.

"_The Thirteen are a group of Demonic creatures that came into being when…the Darkness took over. Before the Darkness, the Thirteen were just a myth, thought to be Angels that had fallen from Heaven. Each of the Thirteen corresponds to thirteen constellations in the sky, specifically the Zodiac signs: Aries, Pisces, Capricorn, Gemini, Sagittarius, Libra, Scorpio, Leo, Cancer, Aquarius, Taurus, Virgo, and Serpentarius. The Order's Bible says that it's possible to summon one of the Thirteen if you do a ritual involving the sacrifice of a person corresponding to the said Thirteen's sign. So if Walter sacrificed someone who was born in March, with the use of a specific ritual their blood would summon the Thirteen member with the sign Aries, The Ram."_

The demonic image faded from my mind I once again found myself in the cold, desolate hallways of the Water Prison.

"But wait, even though Serpentarius is a constellation that is within the path of the sun, much like the Zodiac signs, it is not a true Zodiac sign it's self. There is no Serpentarius sign."

I heard Alessa chuckle.

"_This is true. The member of the Thirteen whose sign is Serpentarius is the most powerful of all the Thirteen. It wields a power that is said to be infinite as the blackest pits of hell. This creature can only be summoned with the help of the first Twelve members…. And then with their combined power they will be able to summon the Order's Goddess, Walter's 'mother'."_

I nodded my head in understanding.

"So Walter Sullivan is planning to summon all Thirteen members and use them to summon the _coup de grace_."

"_Precisely, he has already killed ten people, including himself , so he has already summoned TEN of the twelve. Through the power of Silent Hill, he is able to manifest himself into a physical form so he is not truly dead. I need you to eliminate Walter for good, as well as the ten of the Thirteen he has already summoned. My disciples are extremely powerful but these creatures rival their power and unfortunately I only have six disciples…including you. We can't afford for him to succeed in summoning all Thirteen…."_

I nodded my head once more and looked to Valtiel, who was standing their patiently, waiting for Alessa to finish up her explanations. It…no, He looked very freaky just standing there like that, his head twitching spastically. My eyes subconsciously wandered over his well toned body and I could feel a blush creeping on to my face. When he tilted his head to the side and slowed down the spastic twitching of his head, I quickly averted my gaze and walked farther into the Water Prison, the monstrous archangel following close behind me. What the bloody hell is wrong with me? The thing is has no FACE for the love of God! I never really thought of myself as a pervert since…well, my mother never gave me time for such thoughts but if Valtiel can turn me on then it's a done deal. I could practically feel the smirk on Alessa's face.

"_Be careful Eleanor. Although it's very rare, Valtiel is known to rape unwary Bubble Head Nurses, I think that you would be a welcome change from the now and again routine."_

I quirked an eyebrow at that tidbit of information. As I spared a backwards glance at Valtiel, I wondered if getting raped by him was actually a bad thing. Now, if he tried to kill me afterwards then I would just have to blast him all the way back to hell.

"_Eleanor, with the amount of ADAM you have absorbed I don't even think you CAN be killed."_

Well, when my father and I were escaping Rapture I did shrug off practically any bullets, fireballs, flying boulders, punches, almost any form of attack that impacted me. The wounds still hurt…but none of them were life threatening as they healed within seconds.

"_Besides, Valtiel cannot really be killed either. His physical body can be destroyed…but later it will just reform at some random place. Don't know why he just doesn't pick a location and stick with it like all of my other disciples, it's really annoying at times when I'm trying to contact him."_

Valtiel must of heard her as he actually looked…sheepish. How the thing with no faced LOOKED anything would be beyond most people but his body posture said sheepish.

When Valtiel and I came to a huge metal door with letters of the Greek alphabet scribbled onto it, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The letters were written in blood. I shrugged, as I have seen to many sentences written in blood on the walls in Rapture to be affected by it, and walked forward. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. I huffed in annoyance and began to search for some type of switch. I spotted something…familiar looking leaning up against the door to my far left and walked up to it. My eyes widened in surprise, it looked like Father's Rivet Gun…except that was smaller and much more compact. A series of belts, buckles, and straps were connected to the bottom of the rifle…like it was meant to be an arm mounted weapon. I could here Alessa huff inside my mind.

"_You see what I mean when I say weapons I've never seen before are sprouting up out of nowhere? What exactly is that?" _

I chuckled, it felt strange for me to be the one answering the questions.

'_It's a weaponized Rivet Gun. In Rapture they were not only used to help construct the city but used as weapons by Big Daddies.'_

I picked up the redesigned Rivet Gun, detached my ADAM Syringe from my left arm and put it away for now. I then attached the Rivet Gun to my arm, I aimed at the wall to my left and fired the weapon. A piping white hot rivet escaped from the barrel of the gun and hit the wall, the rivet was so hot that it left a scorch mark. I smirked behind the cover of my visor, I didn't expect for it to actually work.

"Okay Valtiel, lets keep moving. Oh wait, yeah the locked door…"

Valtiel looked surprised that I had started to converse with him but the surprise was quickly hidden. You would be surprised by what you can tell about the mood of a person just by their body posture.

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with these Greek letters, wouldn't you agree?" I asked Valtiel as I walked up to the door and started to examine the letters. Some of them went close to the ground so I had to bend over to see them more clearly, I could feel Valtiel looking at me, looking at the curves of my body…

It made me blush madly.

"I think I found what the problem is, the eighteenth letter of the Greek Alphabet is missing. Let's see…" I brought out my ADAM syringe and brought the tip of it to the wall, where the missing letter was. I ejected some ADAM from the tip of the needle and drew the Greek letter: Sigma.

As soon as I finished drawing it, the doors flew open.

"Well, let's proceed."

OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

_AN: I know this chapter was boring but I had to introduce the main enemy of this 'arch' and what he is planning to do. The next chapter will be MUCH more…'action packed'. Hoped you liked the little thing between Valtiel and Eleanor and this story will offically be updated on a week to week baisis. I hope you'er all still out there. ~Cryoshock123_


End file.
